Babe, Someone's Shooting at Us
by princessblair
Summary: A/U A modern take on Bonnie and Clyde RivaMika style!
1. Teaser

Heya~ This fic was supposed to be my contribution for the rivamika week day 1: legendary couples. Of course, the first thing that pops into my mind was Bonnie and Clyde and what better combination for Levi and Mikasa, eh? So anyway I did some research and the amount of information I gathered totally blew my mind and spun into this totally cool A/U that's the modern day Bonnie n' Clyde with the badassery of the past and the glamour of the present. So yeah, I said to myself I gotta turn this into like a series and thus, here we are. I'll be totally running on your support now as I don't really know if these sort of things interests anyone so yeah, if nobody likes it- I'll be discontinuing it so please- if you likey let me know! Anyway, here's a short teaser of it. Enjoy!

I don't usually do warnings but I think the storyline will eventually need to have some sort of trigger warnings so...

Warnings: Excessive sexual content, Swearing, robbery, murder... yeah all those so please if you're offended by those it's not too late to exit.

* * *

><p>"Yeah baby fuck me right there." She would occasionally drawl out a long moan accompanied with a painful tug on his hair that quickens his movement. He pumps into her faster. <em>He needs to go faster.<em> It is a flurry of groans and screams that comes with random curses in the wake of desperation. Her hips meets his thrusts now, she doesn't hold back- they don't have that luxury- so she helps herself. Her moans turn into mewls of ecstasy,_ she's close, _and his groans are now growls-_he needs release fast._

"You fucking bitch you're wearing _his _ring while you're fucking me." She doesn't take offense, it makes her _hot _that he's jealous, he rarely shows this side. His cock twitches inside her when she clenches her walls around him. She isn't against him- she's his to slave around- she doesn't care. He reaches out to her clit to rub the sensitive flesh; it's almost painful to stop himself so he encourages her. She screams his name in ardor, losing herself in the pleasure of loving him. He doesn't slow down, he takes her rough, moving her bent over body from the desk- he slams her on the wall penetrating her deeper.

She absolutely loves it when he uses her; she licks her lips for him as she inches closer towards his neck sucking the juncture between his shoulder and neck. "_Faster, baby."_ She moans into his ear, her sultry voice breaking the last of his control. He comes inside her- he always does- she loves that he fills her up it brims and leaks down her thighs, but he doesn't need to know that.

The aftermath isn't a sweet encounter of cuddles or spooning, instead they dress up quickly on shaking limbs as they grab the rest of their luggage on the hotel bed.

"Ready, baby?" Levi turns to her, his face shining with sweat, sex and love.

"Ready, motherfucker." She searches for his hand to take as they exit the hotel moments before gunshots pierce the room.

A door being slammed open interrupts the unnatural silence of the room. A tall blonde police officer walks in calmly but his eyes are ablaze. His frown deepens when he sees the lack of blood within the vicinity. The patter of the steps from his subordinates filling the room frustrate him even further, their lack of competency makes him clench his teeth. He surveys the room; nothing was out of the ordinary except for the holes that the bullets created have been carved across the room. The pillows are now expelling feathers, the carpet has a few shoe prints on them but the desk and the walls- they have a few stains on them. Chief Inspector Smith makes his way towards the desk his fingers taking in a sample of the same-transparent liquid. He pulls it near his lips, his tongue darting out to take a taste of the specimen. "Those sick bastards- they're making fun of us." Erwin feels his partner's presence behind him, his anger radiating. "Those bitches were _fucking,_ minutes before we got here. They knew, Mike. It's his cum." Erwin slammed his fists against the desk, imagining it was those shitheads instead. He rakes his perfect hair a few moments to gather his thoughts, his partner not making a move.

"They may think they're so smart, but next time we'll be one step ahead. Prepare the units. We will stage an ambush." He walks out of the room slamming the lamp on the night table on the process. Mike could only harden his eyes with the same passionate anger as his partner.


	2. Baby, Just Steal the Car

Uh, hi! This is the first official chapter of this story and I hope I can give it enough justice and make it intriguing enough. Anyway, thanks for all the support I got! It wasn't much but you guys don't know what it means to me so I wrote this stuff anyway since it kept bugging me. If there are any mistakes (grammar, punctuality, spelling) please let me know as I'm willing to improve and I want to make this something to be proud of!

Warnings: These people are just basically horndogs so be mindful of that? Oh and they talk like sailors so it's never too late to close this before it offends you.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Fucking hurry up Mikasa, I swear to god I'll fucking leave you if you don't move your ass!" Levi dragged her by the elbow forcing her to quicken her pace. The neighborhood they're in is relatively peaceful, it's a suburban dream, really- it makes her sick. The sun by now was starting to set and they had to change cars as they knew the police already know the make and plate of the previous one by now. "Your fucking cum is dripping down my legs you cunt, let me wipe them." She shrugs of his arm and gives him a death glare. She reaches for his cravat- <em>who the fuck still wears that anyway?-<em> and wipes between her legs. "What the fuck?" He grabs her wrist slamming her into the hood of the car they're about to hot wire. "It's your cum, so you get to keep it." She ties the sticky cravat back to its place; she moves her finger down his chest teasingly. His eyes darken with lust when she licks her lips; she knows how to push his buttons.

"Get down there and steal it." She tugs on his collar licking him on his jaw. His steel cold eyes dilute under her gaze as he pushes her away to get to work.

He does it with ease like he always does. She studies the car trailing her fingers like moments before, seducing it with her nails. "Pity it's such a beauty, right babe?" Levi nods in agreement his lips pursed in concentration. She continues her examination making sure that her skin makes contact with the car. The car's shiny coat feels amazing on her legs; it turns her on even if she's just had sex minutes ago. Her arousal was evident by now; her nipples harden at the thin material of her dress. She flicks one bud and moans with pleasure earning her lustful look from Levi. She controls herself, they needed all the time they can buy as they're aware that Smith is on their trail- their mole had told them so.

"Levi, baby… hurry up." She drawls cupping her breasts, giving him a little show. He grunts in reply and focuses on the task once again.

The roaring of the engine pushes a smirk on her face and she opens the door to the passenger seat. She settles herself in as she watches Levi load the trunk with their belongings. The evident desire on his eyes doesn't waver instead it intensifies when he noticed she was lifting her dress up, giving him a full view of her creamy thighs. He shakes his head in attempt to dispel the thoughts and enters the driver seat. He pushes her precious _diary_ on her lap kissing her on the lips as they share a look.

"Baby drive." Mikasa smiles to herself and begins to write on her journal. And drive, he did.

* * *

><p>Chief Inspector Erwin Smith considers himself a very patient man. He has fifteen years of experience under his belt and some would even call him a veteran. This case, however, wears that patience thin. He can feel it dwindling every time they encounter the two, and even more so when they escape unscathed. His superiors have virtually none of it anyway and they admonish Erwin for it.<p>

He comes up with a plan every time. He's researched what their pattern is- how they steal, rob, murder- he knows it all more than anyone else. He knows what they're like, what their history is, how they met, what they smell, what they _taste _like. He has it filed up in his head- everything's there. His partner may call it obsessive, he would call it interested. Never has he met any criminals that are so in sync with each other- more often than not their brush with the law is an elegant dance. They're not afraid to die together, they're afraid to die apart.

His enthrallment with this case is the root of his frustrations. He wants to capture them and have them. They are a forbidden fruit which appeals to Erwin even more.

His office is a painting of dreary loneliness that was something that he was used to by now. His partner Mike had a family to go home to so Erwin had insisted that he can finish the full report by himself. He glances at his watch to check the time, it's now 10:30 pm and he had yet to have dinner as he plunged himself on the full-detailed account on what happened at the attempted ambush. His boss had always called him out, he was always threatened to be pulled out of the case, but the amount of his knowledge of the criminals were very detrimental to the solution for them. He stretches a bit, easing out the tense in his muscles that would always present itself whenever he was doing paperwork.

He opens his laptop and proceeds to study his case once again. He enters a new data-

_Mikasa likes to be fucked on the desk_

_Levi loves to fuck her pressed against the wall. _

His breathing turns to heavy pants as he remembers the sample that he had requested to be tested. He swung by the office today to get the result- the liquid on the desk was a mix of pre-cum and Mikasa's cum. The one on the carpet near the wall was a mix of Levi and Mikasa's. The most logical explanation was that Mikasa was still on high when she was shoved against the wall. Erwin can almost imagine himself watching them fuck. He swipes his parched lips with a thumb that he licked- he saves the document and heads out the door. His obsession with the case is making him sexually frustrated and by damn he is going to get laid tonight.

* * *

><p>Erwin entered a sleazy gay club. It wasn't his idea of a night out but he had a business to attend to as well as try to relax. He smoothes the creases on his grey dress shirt and puts on his black suit. His blue slim tie hangs idly on his neck and he fiddles with it a bit as he crosses the street. The bouncer gave a slight nod, they knew Erwin around here. He was the one who used to patrol here and break up fights. He pushed the beaded curtain out of his way, loud cheesy music blaring in his ears. His eyes scan the crowd and he finds what he's looking for, her messy brown hair pulled into a haphazard ponytail. She's bouncing on her seat when a male stripper pushes his crotch on her face, her cheeks flushed in excitement, drool dripping at the side of her mouth. Her long legs are exposed for view; the black pencil skirt that she's wearing is riding upwards. Her usual blazer is cast aside on her chair and the black pumps are now sitting at the foot of the table. His eyes narrow at the pathetic sight before him as he pushes his way towards the woman.<p>

"Hanji," She squeaked in surprise almost dropping her drink in the process. She whirls around and spots his intimidating figure and her smile widens even more. She dusts the imaginary dust on her lap and stands up while tucking away loose strand of hair on her face. "My my, Chief Inspector, I didn't think you played for the other team" She winked at him, _the gal of the woman,_ and pushes her hand for him to shake. He ignores it.

"I'm here for you." He keeps his gaze locked on hers.

"Oh, well I could give you a little show, but I can't guarantee I'll be just as good as them." She juts out her thumb motioning it towards the stage where most of the males had very little cloth to cover their bodies.

He ignores her teasing once again; the migraine he had developed has increased two-fold.

"We need to talk in private. It is important." Her features turn solemn and she nods her head.

"I came here with my friends and I was planning to take a cab. If you brought your car we can head to yours." He grunts in approval and leads her outside. He frequently checks over his shoulders to check if she's following. _She always does. _

They make their way out of the club, Erwin's jaw clenches as he heads towards his car. It's a Lamborghini Aventador and he's pretty sure that if Levi had the chance he would definitely steal his car and that was the main reason why he bought this anyway. Erwin grabs Hanji by her waist, guiding her towards the street to his car. He opens the door –more like pushed it upwards - for Hanji, the woman quietly murmured her thanks and entered his car as well.

"You have a really nice car. I didn't think you'd actually buy one like this." She teases as she fixes her skewed glasses on the bridge of her nose. He didn't bother responding; instead he focuses on driving towards his apartment. It wasn't a very long ride, not with his car. He opens the door for her again and they head their way to his flat.

* * *

><p>"Would you like a drink?" He offers, but something in his eyes tells Hanji that he probably doesn't want her to take him up for it. She shakes her head obediently and sits on his plush couch. She waits for him to talk first; he's the one who pulled her out of the club anyway.<p>

"I need you to get me a permit to tap their devices." He sits beside her with very little distance shared between them. She moves a little bit farther to change that but was stopped when he grabbed her thighs. Her face bloomed a blush as she stammers her words. "Wh-wha-what are y-you talking about, what the- what are you doing?" She scurried his hand away but his grip on her tightens and she moans despite her fight not to.

He doesn't make a motion to talk. "Please let go." She begs. His hand softens lightly but is still situated on her lap. "Tell me you'll get that permit." He demands. She violently nods her head; she did not need to feel this way with him _again._

"Good girl." And he slips his hands on her waist and kisses his _boss_ senseless.


	3. Baby, Stop Flirting With the Victims

Hey! Here's another chapter... to be honest it took me so long to find inspiration to write for this and I am really contemplating if I even should continue or not. Well, I don't think a lot of people are into this story, (probably my writing-haha) so idk, i guess i'll be cutting this short or something to probably discontinue it... well anyway since my awesomesauce girlfriend asked for another chapter (and really I can't resist her) I decided to oblige her as a sort of a valentine's gift for her or something sappy like that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I really hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Mikasa pulls out her red matte lipstick and drags a chair across the room to reach for the security camera. Climbing up, she makes sure she kissed it before she blacked out the lens with her lipstick.<p>

"Don't press the button." Levi warned the shaking man behind the counter. The nervous wreck shook his head in fear, his hands high above his head in submission. Levi's face cracks a small smile, his Factory Italian Beretta 92FS 9 mm still pointed at the teller.

"He's such a good boy, baby." Mikasa teased. She climbed down and pulled her unloaded gun out.

Mikasa sat back leisurely on the steel armchair provided by the bank, its hard metal kissing the exposed flesh of the back of her thighs, her skirt riding up baring her thighs when she took a seat. She loaded her Beretta 96 .40 cal as languidly as possible, her smirk sending shivers at the spines of the victims. The characteristic cock of the magazine being put into place visibly disturbing the woman beside the teller. Adrenaline rushed through both of their veins at the fear they're soaking up, like lions watching their prey begging silently not to be eaten.

Mikasa bends down and licks her knees seductively at the guy and sends him a suggestive wink.

The exchange doesn't go unnoticed by Levi, he pulls the trigger and his bullet pierces the wall behind the man ogling his girlfriend. The man looked ready to faint.

"You're fucking drooling over my bitch, mate. Hurry up with the money, slut." His cold but calm voice never quivers, he cocks his gun at the direction of another teller crouched down filling their bags with _dirty_ money.

"Don't think I missed, because I never miss."

Mikasa lets out a small giggle at the little jealousy Levi let slip. It's rather cute in her opinion and she loves teasing him knowing full well how to push his buttons. She stands up and she pulls her tight leather mini skirt down, her shiny latex boots glistening despite the dreary atmosphere of the bank. Mikasa sways her hips as she walks towards a 30-something blonde woman crouched down, face to the floor, hands at the back of her neck. She pulls the woman's hair upward, forcing the blonde to come face to face with her.

"I like your dress, can I have it?" She asks innocently. The woman quakes in reply, unsure how to respond to Mikasa. Sensing her hesitation, Mikasa points her .40 cal towards the woman.

"Or would you rather have a bullet lodged in your brain?" The woman violently shakes her head and hurries to remove her dress and anxiously hands it over to Mikasa. Mikasa smiles in sadistic thankfulness and eases back to the metal chair.

"I-I'm done." A mousy voice caught their attention. Levi heads her way and picks up the bag from the teller. He drops his head close to her ears, his gun pointed directly at the side of her head, buried terrifyingly inside her hair.

"Till next time my dear, Sasha." He flicks his eyes at her obnoxious name tag pinned at her right breasts; his tongue swipes the outer rim of her earlobe.

He sauntered towards Mikasa, taking his sweet time and drops to his knees in front of her. "Are you ready to go, milady?" He grabs one of her hands, placing open-mouthed kisses at the back of her palms. She moans at the contact, careful not to let her gun down nor her eyes- making sure that there is no sudden movement made.

"My dear sire, I thought you would never ask!" Her giggles fading lightly as they exit the bank in relaxed arrogance.

* * *

><p>"Baby put your feet down; you know how much I hate that." The light scratching of pen against paper stopped for a moment as she reluctantly pulls her feet down. She resumes her writing and they bask in a comfortable silence.<p>

_January 13_

_We robbed a small town bank just a little down by the state boarder. I couldn't really remember the name of the bank but I think it was called Bank of Isles or something. I really really should work on my memory thingys. Honestly if the police are able to capture us, I'd be basically a gaping fish as most of the details I can't even remember. They'd probably kill me off as fast as they realize I'm no help. Anyway, Levi had a little jealous show back at the scene, it was kinda cute if we weren't robbing a bank-_

She glanced up his face to admire his profile just for a bit. Sensing her gaze, he shoots her a questioning look- his face soft and tender, only towards her.

"Don't mind me."

_I love it when he's rough; I love it when he's gentle. Well, generally I love him- isn't that why I'm here anyway?_

_Sometimes it feels a little lonely but whenever he smiles at me or calls me bitch-_

She snorts.

"What?" Levi asks, his eyes trailing her profile. She shakes her head and goes back to writing.

_As sappy as that sounds it makes me feel contented. Oh god I just remembered I stole this really beautiful slinky black dress from the woman. _

She turns her torso towards the backseat of the car searching for the silky material of the dress through her hands. Satisfied with the touch, she settles back in her seat.

_Levi is going to love it. I saw the way he flirted with the fucking teller back at the bank. If he thinks I didn't notice he has another thing going on for him._

She shuts her journal closed, a few of her other materials slipping underneath it. She bends and grabs the scattered stuff- it was their collection of maps, receipts, anything remotely useful for a mission. Most of the time Mikasa plans the heist while Levi approves and provides some input. Her stomach growls shamelessly and she groans.

"Well I guess dinner is in order. Check for a restaurant, baby. I'm hungry too." She nods her head as she busies herself with searching her phone for the nearest fast food chain.

* * *

><p><em>Ring~<em>

Erwin groans, his eyes adjusting to the light as he pats his bedside drawer for his phone. He hoists himself up by his elbows to lean back at the headboard.

"Chief Inspector Smith speaking." He rubs a hand across his face, attempting to wipe away the grogginess he's feeling. He notices a naked figure beside him and he groans again, feeling a migraine coming up.

"They robbed another bank 10 km up north." Erwin's sleepiness immediately diminished when Mike's distinctive drawl sank in his senses. Not bothering to wake up his companion, he hurriedly pushed the covers off him. He rummages his closet for a fresh set of clothes, holding his cell phone through his shoulder and chin.

"Tell me what you already know."

He arrives at the scene of the crime approximately 30 minutes after he got the call. Try as he wants, Hanji Zoe had been a light sleeper and so now he's stuck with his boss breathing down his neck and a scene of the crime that needs to be taken care of. He grabs the jacket of an inconspicuous officer that was passing him by.

The young officer looked no younger than 20 and he immediately performed a salute upon noticing the Inspector. Erwin waved him off; there are more important matters at hand.

"Tell me what you know." Honestly, Erwin was getting tired of saying the phrase. The boy gulped in nervousness and started rambling.

"The witnesses claimed that they arrived around 3 pm. Levi had apparently pointed a pistol at one of the tellers telling her to fill up the bag. The woman, Mikasa had blackened the security camera with her lipstick and loaded her gun in front of the victims."

The boy glanced up his superior checking if he was listening. Erwin cocked an eyebrow in warning. His intimidating figure towers over the boy.

"… go on."

"Uh- the other teller- a man- said that Mikasa tried to seduce him and Levi got jealous so he show a warning shot at the wall-"

Erwin's ears perked up at the information.

"So where's the shell?"

"Uh, I think Inspector Zacharias has it, sir. It's a 9mm" The boy shifts, his hands fiddling the hem of his uniform out of habit.

"Very well. What was your name again?"

"I didn't say my name, sir."

Erwin's eyes narrow at the boy.

"Your name." His voice calm but demanding, showing no room for playfulness or sarcasm.

"Eren Jaeger, sir."

"Jaeger, I want a full report regarding the scene and the witness testimonies by tomorrow at my desk. 5 pm sharp. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy takes a sharp gasp of air, holding back his protest with a bite of his tongue.

"And while you're at it make an essay for me on how to properly tell a story."

* * *

><p>Erwin dumps another round of paperwork at the side of his desk. He puts his coffee down and he rummages his drawers for an Advil. Luckily he spots several and he pops an Advil in his mouth, drinking a long sip of his coffee to help ease the pill down his throat. That probably isn't the healthiest combination but he doesn't give a shit at this point.<p>

He palms his pocket to fish for his phone; he pulls it out and dials Hanji. He had left her on her own accord after he had dropped by the lab to grab the evidence.

"Hi Erwin! I was wondering when you would call me!" He grunts at her perkiness, he swears to god the pill wouldn't work if her screeches get any louder.

"Tell me you got the permit for me, Hanji." He massages his forehead with his fingers; dealing with this woman takes too much effort on his part.

"What permit?"

He slams his fist on his table, not caring that he spills his coffee.

"The permit we talked about yesterday."

"Oh! Oh…. _Oh."_

He doesn't reply but instead he sighs loud enough so she could hear.

"Well, I'd need to file it first and we headed straight to the bank after we…_ you know." _Her nervous laugh gyrating against the flimsy patience he had left.

"Anyway, I'll schedule a hearing for it tomorrow and I can probably get if for you around… hmmm… say like two weeks time?"

"We don't have that much time Hanji. They could probably have robbed 14 banks by that time and kill off five people as we're speaking."

"Yeah, I know. I'm your boss. I've read the reports, remember?" Her voice firm and full of authority, he waits for her to continue.

"Well, it's the best I can do for now. Listen, I've got a new witness for you. Says he's the one selling guns to them."

"Yeah? What's his name?" He leans in slightly on his table, his attention fully on their conversation now.

"Jean Kirstein. And you know what's interesting about him?"

"Besides the fact that he sells guns illegally?"

"He's married to Mikasa."

Erwin's jaw drops right along with his cell phone


	4. Baby, My Husband Might Hear Us

Happy Valentine's day! Here's another chapter~ I was debating on writing another one actually but since it's valentine's I decided to write one for the heck of it. It's kinda like a filler chapter only, some answers here and there since I have virtually zero inspiration and little support my brain's all foggied up and depressed on me. Anyway, have at it and enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Mikasa's six-inched red pumps create a resonant echo around the seemingly empty hallway of the small house. She pushes her key inside her purse and snaps the flap shut as she continues walking down the hallway looking for a figure. The soft hum of the radio reaches her ears, the sound apparently coming from the kitchen accompanied by a light sizzling sound as she draws closer. The scent of food being fried entices her, but she's not here for that- a loud honk of a car reminds her that Levi is just outside, waiting (rather impatiently) for her to get to it. She crosses the archway, soaking in the familiar scene in front of her; a tall, muscular figure making bacon and eggs- his hips swaying with the beat of the gentle music from the radio and their cat, <em>Eggie<em> (Oh god, don't ask because she will never tell) sleeping beneath the two-seater dining table they have shoved in a corner. It's domestic really, if only she had a thing for that. Once upon a time, maybe she did and the thought makes her snort- her presence now known by the other being with her in the room.

The man's head whips around so quickly she's sure he'll have whiplash.

"Fuck Mikasa, can you call or at least knock like a normal human being?" He turns his head back to cooking, flipping the food before grabbing another plate at the cabinet above his head. She takes her seat at the table, scratching Eggie's neck that earned her a muted purr from the cat.

"I won't be long, Jean. Don't bother with that." She fiddles with her ring that is noticeably present at her right hand out of nervous habit. Her eyes trace his outline, he's half-naked and only in his boxers so it wasn't hard for her to notice the sudden tense of his muscles when she spoke.

"What do you want this time, then?" He finishes cooking and evenly distributes the food between the two plates and makes his way towards her, sitting in front of her. The loud scrapping of the chair against the floor makes him flinch but her eyes remain a steady impassive sight.

"I need another gun." She grabs a piece of bacon and shoves one in his mouth. There were times that they were so deliriously happy, contented with just being with each other and she almost wonders why they didn't work. _Almost-_ of course she exactly knew why they didn't work and she doesn't bother herself anymore with those trivial matters, there are far more urgent things at hand.

"I don't have another one." He slowly eats the bacon she fed him, keeping a brave eye contact with the woman in front of him as if she's not one of the most wanted woman in the country.

"Don't be daft, I know you have one. I'll pay you for that one." Eyes narrowing at his attitude. Seriously, this is one thing she did not appreciate with Jean; it's his ability to grate on her nerves. She expected this and promised herself she would be patient this time, after all he's helping them. She did not, however, expect him to concede so easily.

"Fine. I'll give you mine. But in exchange…" His gaze dropped from her eyes to her red painted lips, his light brown eyes stalk the lines of her lips in lust, he licks his own lips in a purpose show of his intention.

"No…" She whispers, her own eyes trail the dart of his lips.

"Sleep with me one last time and I'll give you the gun." Pushing the chair away from him, in a swift movement he grabs her neck letting his breath ghost above hers. Their eyes lock in an attempt to make the other party burn in submission but neither back down.

"No, Jean. I'm with Levi now." Her voice more confident and astute, her hands pushing him away with a decisive amount of strength. Ignoring the recognizable sting of rejection, the clench of his jaw in anger- he pulls one of her hands and places it back on his chest her palm heats up at the bare flesh of his chest.

"You're still with him while you're still married to me? I can sue you, you know?" Desperation leaks from his voice and she's aware of that. It sounds pathetic and sad and it almost breaks her heart to do this to him. _Almost._

"I'm not stopping you." Her eyes harden to an emotionless glare, her air of superiority startles him and he wonders just about how much have changed with her. Of course, he forgot that she's a criminal now and filing a case against her wouldn't matter that much to her- she's freaking on the run, for god's sake. He lets his hands rub his face, he lost her~ _again_ and he lost this round as well.

Silence fills their conversation, both lost in their memories of each other but his sudden movement startles her line of thought.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore." She could hear his heart being poured into simple words; her own voice dies down- she lost her ability to speak, she could only shake her head side to side and hope he is satisfied with her answer.

He rummages a drawer just under their coffee machine and pulls out a gun. He hands it over to her feebly and she takes it just as much. She doesn't thank him; she still couldn't find the voice to do so, so instead she places a chaste kiss on his lips as she stands up.

"I hope he's worth it. Because I can love you probably better than he can."

She only nods her head in goodbye; her pumps clicking after her steps create a hollow echo at the seemingly empty house.

She shuts the door behind her and enters the newly stolen car, Levi's eyes concernedly flitting her face.

"How do you know he's not going to snitch on us?" He asked and she's thankful he doesn't ask why she's so wound up after meeting her husband; she's not yet ready to talk about it.

"Because Jean's too much of a pussy to do so."

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened…" Erwin's fingers play with his chin in thought, he lets the information absorb in his brain, mentally filing away another piece of the duo. The story doesn't seem like a lie, Kirstein felt too much emotion for it to be true but it felt like something's missing. There's something he's not telling.<p>

"When was that?" Erwin faced Jean again; he takes a sip of his own coffee letting the hot liquid slide in his mouth. This had been the fourth coffee he had and Hanji's constant reminder that it's probably not healthy briefly passes his mind. He shoves the thought aside.

"That was like… say… 2 weeks ago?"

"Hmmm…" Erwin's non committal tune irritates the man in front of him. The Kirstein kid is an explosive mess ever since he's arrived, mumbling incoherently under his breath most of the time and the slightest mention of Mikasa leaves him a bumbling idiot.

"How did you and Mikasa meet?" Erwin pushed his elbows forward, resting them against the table in front of them. His frosty eyes challenge the hazels of the man to a duel of truth.

"I have the right to remain silent. I want to call my lawyer." Jean's eyes don't waver, his gaze holding the same fire Erwin's smolder. His jaw clenches in discomfort but he doesn't will himself to show any weakness, people like Inspector Smith thrive at the sight of weakness.

"Oh? Do you?" Erwin slacks his back against the chair and he raises both of his hands at the back of his neck. He snickers at the tense figure of Jean and he lets his amusement show through.

"As far as I can remember, the deal that you agreed to was that if you agree to help us, we'll provide you amnesty against illegal drug possession and illegal selling of firearms. Hm?" Jean's brows furrow in anger.

"If my calculations are correct, you'll be lucky to be out of jail by 60. Still need a lawyer for that?" By now, Erwin's face is an embodiment of smugness. He knew just the buttons to push with this kid and with the way he's holding back information, Erwin is sure of the fact that the kid's in love with Mikasa. He needs to manipulate this little bitch into his trap.

"We were high school sweethearts. We got our parents' permission to get married at 16 so we did, the End. Happily ever after, ok? Can I go now?" The male attempted to rise from his seat but Erwin's quick reflex stopped him.

"We're not done."

"I said, can I go now?" Before they started another round of a staring match, the door opened.

"Oh! You're still here. Good good." Hanji grabbed the man's forehand and dragged him out the door.

Erwin sighed in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Mikasa's off-beat singing is starting to drive Levi crazy and he's too tempted to shove her out of the car and leave her for dead. She doesn't even notice when he's turned down the radio, instead she raised her voice to a pitch that's probably not healthy for his ears drums.<p>

"What time is it?" He all but shouted, to his relief she stops.

"It's ten past twelve. You know I hate it when you talk to me while I'm singing." She folds her arms across her chests and very childishly puts and slumps against the passenger's seat. He keeps his eyes on the road and often checks the rear-view mirror for any followers. There are none and he relaxes a bit.

"I hate it when you sing."

"I'm bored."

He shifts his eyes to watch her, her journal is splayed across the dashboard filled with nonsensical thoughts, which ruled out writing for her things to do.

"Remind me why did I bring you again?"

"Because you love me and you need my vagina?" She snorts in laughter and she rests her head against the glass of the window- easing in to thought. He stays silent.

"That and the fact that you need a tactician. Most probably that's the only reason…" She hides her face with her hair as she tries not to show any emotion in front of him.

"Idiot, don't say that." Nothing is said any further and she wills herself to push the insecurities aside to think of something to do. A thought pops into mind and a wicked smile plants on her face.

"You're planning something stupid, aren't you?" He murmurs, eyes slightly narrowed at the sudden change of her atmosphere. She innocently looks up at him and she twists her torso to face him as she snakes a hand on his thigh.

"What the fu-"Both of them knew his driving is incomparable and it had saved both of their necks a million times but the movement she was making with her hands caused a slight swerve on his hold.

"You're going to make me crash, stop what you're thinking."

Opting not to reply, instead she palms his half-hard cock with one of her hands while the other is busy slowly sliding up and down his thighs. She can hear his breath hitch.

"Eyes on the road and keep on driving." She orders. It didn't take long for him to be fully hard under her ministrations much to her delight. Tossing her white-button up shirt aside, she frees her breasts as she unclasps her bra. She can feel him watching her at the corner of his eye and her smirk grows.

"I said eyes on the road, babe." She flicks his still clothed erection and she gleefully smiles when she saw his eyes fighting to stay open. She ignores his string of curses and she unzips his jeans. His prominent bulge strains against his boxers, she licks her lips in anticipation. She pulls his boxers down and grabs his cock but a sharp pull on her hair stopped her from kissing it.

"What do you think you're doing?" His eyes are a mixture of lust, disbelief and anger and it makes her wet. _Very wet._

"What do you think I'm doing?" Apparently he doesn't like her witty retort and he pulled harder on her hair, her eyes watering in pain. He doesn't notice her uneasiness as he keeps one of his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road, she pushes his hands away from her hair and smoothes her burning scalp.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" His tone was gentle and it instantly lessens the pain. She shakes her head when he glanced at her, his eyes finds her and he laces their fingers intertwined.

"Will you let me suck you off now?" It wasn't until his laughter vibrated throughout the car that she realized it's probably a bad idea.


	5. Baby, I Think I Murdered Someone

Hi! Here's another chapter and be a bit wary with it since it's *somewhat* violent. Anyway, I'll be updating the next chapter tomorrow since this chapter and the next one are very important to go together so, yeah. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Feet off the dashboard." Mikasa rolled her eyes and reluctantly dropped her feet to the floor. She resumed writing on her journal.<p>

"Asshole." She murmured it so low but enough for him to hear.

"Bitch."

She ignores him and she continues studying her notes, adding comments whenever necessary. She checks her phone every once in a while to check the location's data- her job is to find the fastest way out. She tediously studies every possible scenario that might hinder them and she works out their strengths and weaknesses.

She watches Levi at the corner of her eyes, he's tired- he'd been driving for eight hours without a break but they're 30 minutes behind schedule as she requested a toilet break three hours ago.

"Do you want me to take over?" She doesn't look up from her notes. _'Hmm there's a police station at the south exit of that bank- be wary' _She thoughtfully scribbles at the side of the page.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Do we have enough time for gas? We can switch there." She checks her watch-_they don't_ but it would be detrimental if they skip the break. It's 2 am and she calculates the risks they're going to take. There won't be much people around so they could probably be safe around a self-service- she checks the rear-view, no cars are in tow behind them. Good.

"I guess but if we take another route we'll get back on schedule." She fiddles her phone to search for the nearest gas station- 5 km away,_ perfect._ She informs him and he nods obediently.

"Look what we have here, gents!" A scruffy voice drew closer to her. She was pumping gas for their car as Levi settled on the passenger seat and passed out the moment he rested his head. She turned to give them a murderous glare, really she wasn't in the mood for idiots right now, and one was more than enough. She placed the nozzle back to the pumps and she screwed the lid back on their car.

Apparently, her glare hadn't had the reaction she was looking for; instead it fueled a few more cat calls. More men had emerged from a car- it was a black sedan and she wonders how those burly men could even fit. She pulls her coat closer to her body for good measure but the men snickered at her figure. She could only hope they watch news enough for them to recognize her.

"Ho ho! Look at that sweet ass! Her skirt is riding up enough to gimmie dem ass cheeks!" A tall dark man wearing a red bandana had sneaked up behind her. She tries to pull down her skirt with her one hand and the other trying to elbow away from the man. He grabbed both of her hands, his pudgy fingers digging on her wrists and dragged her to the trunk of their sedan. She quaked in anger, it was five men against her and she left her fucking gun in the car with her fucking sleeping boyfriend. Great.

"Don't be so scared, baby. We'll show you a good time." The grimy man squished her body in between him and the car, his erection was pushing on her thighs and it almost makes her sick. He tries to kiss her but she moves her head away. He only licked her neck, instead. She thrashed around but the other men had pinned her down with their arms and one had cocked up a knife under her chin. It was pressed too close to her; she felt her skin splitting but not enough to draw blood. Her ankles were held down by a larger man, he was kissing her knees and she bites her tongue to stop herself from vomiting.

"Hey man, let's not scar her, she's too beautiful. Look at her titties! They're perfect!" The guy with the red bandana grinded into her hard. All of them laughed and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. She tried to jerk away but the dark man closed in on her throat, choking her.

"Get the fuck away from my girl or I'll fucking kill all of you!" All heads turned to the direction of their car. Levi had his gun pulled out, his hair was gloriously messy but sexy and he had the angriest expression on his face. It was maniacal and murderous; his grey eyes were a storm of controlled wrath.

The idiots didn't notice, though. Instead they laughed at his much smaller stature. "Hahaha! Watcha gonna do 'bout it shortie?" The man groped her breasts and mangled them until they hurt and stung. It almost brought tears to her eyes but she bites it back, this is not her weakness.

Levi didn't hesitate to shoot. He aimed his pistol at the man's feet and it blew off his shoes. The idiots are all agape.

"You sick bastard! I'll kill her I swear! DROP THE FUCKING GUN!" He slashed Mikasa's collarbone, it hurt like a bitch and her scream had Levi's blood curling. Blood trickled down her chest, its vibrant crimson looked bright againts her pale skin. Cautiously, he maintained eye contact with Mikasa as he brought his gun to the floor. He stayed crouched, still looking at her.

"That's right you son of a bitch. This whore is important to ye? I'll fuck her senseless with my large cock till she can't even remember her own fucking name!"

They wordlessly communicated. The best thing about being together all the time was that they're perfectly in sync they knew how to read each other already. She silently told him she's alright and that she can fight. She pointed her eyes at the gun and he gives her a stiff nod. They understood.

Levi grabs the gun and shot the man at the stomach, the pace was too fast for them to react. The man doubled over in pain, releasing Mikasa as he grasp the puncture the bullet has pierced. She grabbed the man that was holding her ankles and twisted his head. The sick sound of bones and nerves snapping had her blood thirst pumping for more. She swiftly kicked his dick, he wouldn't need it anymore. The gang's scream filled the air as Levi shot another guy down. Mikasa picked up the dropped dagger and rammed it across the other's face as he attempted to strangle her. One was trying to escape but Levi had shot his arm off. He was about to chase after him but Mikasa grabbed his wrists. Her look told him, _No_ and he nodded.

It was a bloody scene. They've murdered at least three people; two are badly injured but have escaped. At least they could say it was self-defense- Levi snickered at the thought.

He pulled off his coat and draped it on Mikasa, wrapping her tightly and drawing her closer. She sighed on his shoulder as she could only release puffs of breath instead of tears.

"You okay, baby?" He pulls out his handkerchief to wipe down the blood on her collarbone, his movements were tense and edgy- she could still sense his anger. She nods her head and they head back inside their car. She drove in silence not knowing that the whole encounter had been seen and recorded.

* * *

><p>Erwin's blood was boiling when he had first watched the video. It wasn't because the duo had killed more people,<em> ho—No.<em> It was because he didn't like the way they had touched Mikasa or the way they insulted Levi. They got what they deserve and he could only stare blankly at their corpse when he arrived at the scene.

The call had come in around 4 am; he was groggy and grumpy as hell. One of his subordinates had spewed crap about people being murdered at a gas station while apologizing furiously for disturbing him. He hung up at the 6th time he had apologized but his phone had notified him that someone sent him a video. Reluctantly, he watched it and by the end of the clip his eyes were seeing red.

"My, what a scene they've caused." Hanji crawled up behind him tsking lightly as the Coroner's underlings drag the bodies to their car. He lightly scolds the CSIs that are taking the blood samples.

"Don't step on that, if you look closely-" Erwin crouches down to grab something.

"There's a tooth there, yeah?" He puts on his thick white gloves to grab the tooth, placing it in a small plastic the CSI had held out in front of him. He nods his head to let the officer continue.

"Where's Mike?" Erwin questioned Hanji. She gives him a slight glance and continues dialing on her cell phone. She raises a digit, and mouths '_one moment'_ to him. He gives her a grimace and turns away as she presses the device on her ears.

He doesn't listen in the conversation; instead he opted to question some of his men. He grabbed an unsuspecting boy- he's slightly familiar and whirled him around.

The boy gives him nervous salute. He looked familiar. _Hmmm._

"Who are you again?" He eyed the boy carefully. The boy's sloppy dark hair is matted on his forehead because of sweat.

"Eren Jaeger sir!" _Oh_, realization dawns on him.

"You're the boy from the bank, yes?" Jaeger nodded eagerly.

"I didn't get the report I asked for." He narrowed his eyes on the boy. Eren gulped.

"Uh, sir- I"

"Never mind that, do we have any witness that can testify what direction they're heading for?" Relieved, the boy exhaled loudly.

"Yes sir, the woman who works here-" He points to her "is the one who videotaped everything. She said they went south and that it was Mikasa who entered the driver's seat."

_If Mikasa is driving then there's a chance…they're not far off…_

"Okay, I want the full report this time. From both cases. If it isn't at my desk tomorrow, I sincerely hope you know how to work one of these." Erwin held up a nozzle of a gas pump in front of Eren's face.

"'Cause I'll personally send your resume here."

He felt a tap on his shoulders and he sees the boy scurry away at the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Mike towering over him. He frowns at his partner.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm here, that's what matters." He warily eyed his partner from head to the toes. He was acting weird lately.

"You're acting suspicious, you know that?" Erwin narrowed his eyes; he watches Mike's reaction carefully. It's guarded and it gives nothing away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." They basked in tense silence; Erwin wanted to prod even further but decided against it. Now's not the time and they still had a lot to do. Patting Mike's shoulder, he entered his car to grab some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Mikasa had already been driving for the past three hours and her arms are starting to feel like they're going to fall off. Levi's still sleeping at the passenger's seat; his light snoring had relaxed her substantially from the incident. She nudges him awake with her elbow. Groaning, he slits one eye open.<p>

"Hey, check for the nearest inn. We need to clean up and get rest." One of Levi's hands tries to wipe sleep off his face as he pulls himself up in a straighter position. His butt is numb and sore and the inn sounds like a good idea so he buries his attention on her orders.

"There's one 15 minutes ahead."

After nervously booking a room downstairs they make their way to the room. It's surprisingly clean and it's more than they could ask for. Levi stripped out of his clothes as Mikasa checked the news, flipping the channels avidly. When he had finished getting rid of his clothes he snakes his arms around Mikasa's waist kissing her neck just above her new wound. The blood has dried and caked, he tuts his tongue at how deep the cut was. He spins her around letting her hands lace on his hair, he licks her collarbone and she moans at the contact. Levi wasn't tender at all- his tongue was pushing angrily at her injury, somehow he's punishing her. He grabs her ass and lifts one of legs to wrap around his hips. She lets him hoist her up, his erection digging at the spread of her ass, it's asking for attention. She couldn't concentrate; his lips were sucking and biting her, hurting wound. His hands were groping her ass and his erection was poking her like a motherfucking hard dildo.

Mikasa didn't notice that he had already dragged her inside the bathroom when he dropped her legs down and opened the shower. Her mind was clouded with desire. She was still fully clothed and was about to protest but he latched his mouth on her neck once again. He kept murmuring _'Mine'_ against her skin and it was a hot contrast to the ice cold water dripping on her body.

She forgot her own name when he ripped her panties off, she could only scream, _'yours'._

* * *

><p>YES! I promise I'll write something smuttier than this, it's lame and I'm lame~ I know but it's important to end it this way- so sorry! D:<p> 


	6. Baby, I Think We Kidnapped Someone

OMG I am so sorry for the long update even if I promised I'll release it ASAP. I've been so uninspired with this fic lately that I just had to take a break, but anyway here it is, and no I'm not discontinuing it, I'll see through this till the end! I promise! hope you enjoy, and yeah this might be too twisted and fucked up, feel free to skip this chapter as this is purely smut.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Can't you let me eat my breakfast in peace?" Erwin flips his cell phone over to his other ear. He wedges it in between his shoulders and cheeks, securing it in place while he slices his maple syrup soaked pancakes.<p>

"Sorry, Erwin. It's kinda an emergency" Hanji said sheepishly. Calmly, he takes a bite of his food. He chews and swallows slowly while waiting for Hanji to continue.

"Hm?" He hums in a non-committal manner.

"Yeah, we've got a tip. The duo is checked in an inn around five miles south for the gas station." He drops his utensils to push the phone closer to his ears.

"I'll check it out, send me the map data."

"Got it."

"Oh, and Hanji?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold the backup; I don't want them getting suspicious." He eyes the diner.

"Roger."

After carefully studying the data Hanji had sent, he slaps a wad of cash enough to pay for his meal. He slips his jacket back on and heads to his car before checking his surroundings. The inn is not very far from here, and it would only take him about 15 minutes to arrive. Making sure everything's well accounted for, he hastily sends a message through his phone before he goes in for the kill.

x

He rounds the corner carefully, checking if the coast is clear before he moves on to the other wall. He frequently checks his back; he's still not used to working on field alone so he'll have to double his efforts in covering area on his own.

He checks the slip of paper the inn owner, Joey Lynchers' had slipped him. **410**_**.**_ He's in front of it and his heart skips a beat when he hears light tapping inside. He can almost taste them on the roll of his tongue and he couldn't wait till he could touch them under the pads of his fingers. He tries to reign in his patience but he finds it hard when he could almost hear their pulse behind the door.

He knocks tentatively and waits for any movement or sound. The light tapping doesn't stop so he chances another knock.

He waits and keeps his gun at his eye level. He doesn't quiver nor falter; he makes sure his senses are sharp.

'_No signs of movement. No response. I'm coming in.'_ He mentally tells himself. He debates whether he should bust the door, but the chances of them shooting him out of surprise deter him. He slowly turns the doorknob, finding it unlocked.

'_Extremely odd.'_

He pushes the door open and he stretches his gun out in front of him, still keeping it eye-level. There is no sign of them at the angle he is looking from, and he turns his body to enter the room but was stopped by a hand in his mouth and he felt someone club his head. He welcomes blackness.

x

"Please, Levi… Just let me-"The sound of lips smacking together clouds Erwin's foggy vision. He could make out two figures in front of him, on top of some sort of bed.

His neck feels stiff and he groans when he tries to lift his head to get a better leverage. The two figures stop movement but Erwin could barely make out their features. He attempts to rub his eyes to clear his vision but he was bound.

Realization dawned on him, the duo had captured him. He lets out a low growl and he blinks rapidly, successfully dispelling the fog that was obstructing his vision.

"Oh, Mr. Smith. Good morning!" In front of him Mikasa was crouched down to where he presumes he was shoved and tied to. Mikasa was stroking his hair lovingly and the smile on her face instantly shot through his cock.

"You are much more beautiful up close." He stated. She giggles behind her hand and blushed like a little school girl. Levi, however, looked unamused with his comment.

"That's enough! What are you doing, following us?" Levi glowers above him, pointing Erwin's own gun on his forehead.

"Asshole, we can talk like civilized human beings. Put that down." Levi ignores her and instead ingrained it closer to Erwin. The two men lock their gazes on each other, none of them flinching.

"Oh god, don't mind this little bitch," She gives Levi a glare over her shoulder, "It's just that, could you tell me why you were following us… _alone_?" She makes sure she licks her lips seductively, her half-lidded eyes smoldering him with their gaze. His cock stirs in his pants, he's sure that even a moan out of her perfect mouth would make him come.

He doesn't reply. Instead, he continues watching their movements, completely enthralled by the way they communicate with just a simple look, the way Mikasa would unconsciously look for Levi's hands and the way Levi would let her interlace their fingers. It was hypnotizing and it made him harder than he's ever been before.

"Answer her, motherfucker!" Levi shoves his gun under his chin, forcing him to look at him instead of the woman. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths, Erwin had to close his eyes, and his pants were painfully straining him and in his haze he couldn't think.

"Babe, look…" She tugs on his hands and points her gaze on Erwin's erection. She meets Erwin's eyes with a lustful look and a seductive smirk.

"He's getting hard for us, babe. He's a sick fuck." She palms his erection hard and he moans, closing his eyes in concentration. He was too close into coming and he bites his lips to stop any more noises he lets out.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mikasa?" Levi shouts, angrily pushing back his girlfriend but was met with her pointed glare.

"Relax, look at him. He's too hard, it looks painful. Let me just release him." Levi doesn't reply and Mikasa took her cue to unbuckle Erwin's belt. The little brushes against his crotch had him leaking. She slowly pulls down his zipper and pushes his boxers down, grabbing his thighs as a sign to lift his ass up, hauling everything down and ultimately freeing his cock from its restraints.

She smiles gleefully at the sight of his huge cock, his tip leaking pre-come.

"Get the fuck off him; he likes you too much. I'll get him off." Levi pulls her back and she just nods her head in earnest, clearly liking the show. Levi crouches, bringing himself at eye level with Erwin and he drops his gun behind him. Levi brings his fingers at the tip of Erwin's cock, flicking him with a single digit that makes the blonde man ooze more pre-cum.

"You know what, let's have some fun. He's too fucking crazy; I bet he'll come just watching us fuck." Levi stands up again and Mikasa laughs as he picks her up and drops her on the bed.

Levi lifts her skirt up, teasing Erwin with a view of her long creamy legs and a peak of her red thong. His cock twitches in appreciation and Levi's hands disappear inside her with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You are a naughty girl, baby. Getting wet with other men's cocks." He murmurs on her ear as he licks the outer lobe. She moans in agreement, rocking her hips against his hands inside her.

Erwin wished he could join them, but the fact that they're even giving him a show was more than enough. Still, the sight of Mikasa's flushed face and Levi's smug smirk had caused Erwin to struggle on his bindings, trashing them slightly to see if it would budge. Of course, they don't, they're the best after all and he wouldn't push it past them that they could kidnap people perfectly as well.

He continues watching the show, Levi was now only reduced to his pants and Mikasa has long gotten rid of her shirt and skirt leaving her only with her bra and thong. Her breasts were practically spilling out of the cups, her toned body exposed for Erwin to eye fuck. It was erotic with the way she would twitch every time Levi would hit that spot inside her, her long drawn out moans felt like a lick on Erwin's cock.

It was pure torture and heaven at the same time. She removes Levi's pants leaving him with only his boxers on. His back was turned on Erwin so the other man was able to ogle his perfect muscles, the hard lines of masculinity that is being traced by Mikasa's hands. They were both a work of art and they knew it with each kiss they give each other, they don't blush when they tell the other how sexy they are.

Mikasa removes her bra and gives Erwin a quick wink as she throws it to his direction, landing on his lap. Levi notices the action so he removes her thong in one swift move, her pussy glistening for his pleasure. Levi stalks towards Erwin and grabs his head forcefully. Levi shoves her thong under his nose.

"Smell her," Erwin obeys, her musky smell wafting his senses letting his brain go into overdrive.

"She's perfect." Erwin mumbles that earns him a smack from Levi. Levi's hand squeezes his jaw that caused Erwin to open his mouth.

"She's fucking mine." He shoves her thong inside Erwin's mouth. Erwin lets his tongue catch her taste, it's sweet and salty and purely her.

Levi lets his boxers drop and flips Mikasa over, reaching for her hips to stick her ass up in the air. He's completely dominant as he trails a finger above her pussy that causes Mikasa to squirm under his touch.

Erwin could smell their lust in the air; he could see every inch of them laid out in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to shove his cock up Mikasa and Levi taking up her tight ass. It would be amazing but he's under their control and Levi didn't look like he wanted to share.

Levi prodded another teasing finger, wetting her clit with it that makes Mikasa lean in for his touches. He stops her with a tight hold on her hips that she's sure, will leave bruises tomorrow.

"Please Levi- just fuck m-me…" She moans.

"Fucking whore, you're enjoying this too much." He lowers his mouth to her ass and he bites the cheeks and drew blood. She squealed in a mix of pain and masochistic pleasure. He licks the wound and kisses it tenderly, he's murmuring sweet nothing on her skin, the complete opposite of what he had just projected earlier.

"Please, please, please…" She begs like a song, she tries to reach behind her wanting to touch herself, any type of friction, just please.

Levi swats her hands away and positions himself above her entrance, teasing her a bit when the head of his cock slips on her clit that earns him a pained growl.

He chuckles and he enters her in a slow, antagonizing pace making sure he controls the speed by keeping his hands on her hips. She tries to jerk herself inside him more but he grips her harder, stopping her from impaling herself.

"Be patient or I'll fucking leave you horny here."

"I'll just fuck myself on Smith, asshole."

That did it for Levi and he proceeds to fuck her roughly, senselessly inside Mikasa. She screams in total abandon, loving the way he was rough with her, truly primal and filled with need and possession. She wouldn't last long, she knew. Not with the way he was hitting her spot with this position, or the way he was squeezing her breasts to hard or the fact that someone was watching them too intently.

She was too far gone and she clenched her walls around Levi, her white spots of orgasm filling her sight. Levi lets her ride her orgasm, not slowing down as he takes his woman into oblivion. He doesn't admit it but he likes the idea of someone watching him take her. She's his and everybody needs to know it.

She goes down her high but Levi was still pounding into her. She tightens her muscles around him, encouraging him into his own orgasm.

"Come for me, baby…" She coos as they share a look. She shifts her eyes towards Erwin who looks like he was about to come too with just the sight of them. She smiles at him and brings her fingers up to her mouth and takes it in. Licking the length of her finger seductively and sucking it in, hollowing her cheeks while keeping her eye contact with him.

Erwin couldn't hold back anymore, the sight of her teasing him, the thought of her giving him a blowjob was too much as spurts of his sperm shot through his cock even without so much as a touch. He lets the ecstasy completely take him over, grunting, twitching on his bindings.

Levi hears the other man's grunts, sees his girlfriend tease the man and he thrusts into her harder, reminding her who she belongs to. He could feel her pussy kissing his cock too intimately, too tightly and he himself enters his orgasm. His thrusts are short and quick, his grab on her hips are impossibly tighter he's sure she will break under his touch.

His eyes cloud with pleasure, waves of bliss coil around his stomach and he lets his sperm ejaculate inside her, filling her to the brim that leaks down the bed. She gives him a sexy look, her lips half parted, eyes half closed and she grabs her ass, giving the both of them a better view of her.

"That's it baby, fuck me."

He does, the pure friction inside him wasn't done so he pounds into her harder, faster, more and more. When he's sure there wasn't an ounce of cum oozing anymore, he pulls out and lets Erwin look at them both.

Mikasa's pussy was dripping with his come, his dick was flaccid but the smile on his face was etched on satisfaction.

The three of them were breathing heavily staring at each other with unadulterated attraction with what had just occurred.

Levi was the first to gain his senses as he picks up both of their clothes.

"Dress up. We're leaving." Mikasa obeys quietly, walking slowly as she was still sore from the activities.

She gives Erwin a toothy grin.

"Looks like we're going to add kidnapping to our resume."

* * *

><p>I'm not going to promise anything anymore , I'll just try and update as soon as I can. My crappy writing isn't allowing me to do stuff I want xD<p> 


	7. Babe, Someone's Shooting At Us

This is just a filler chapter and I'm really sorry. Not much on it, it's short and just trying to build up some of their relationships with each other and stuff, anyway please enjoy and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Mikasa is hugging Erwin tightly with both of her hands around his waist, Erwin's own hands resting on her shoulders. Levi would've thrown them both a dirty look but he knew what exactly was going on.<p>

"Where are you parked?" Levi demands, albeit it's quieter than usual. He's cautious of their surroundings, silently observing the witnesses. There are only a handful of people but most of them are staring blatantly at the 'cuddling' couple behind him. Levi resists the urge to kill someone, his right hand hovering where his gun is holstered.

Mikasa and Erwin sensed his agitation. Erwin was about to talk to him but Mikasa tightens her hold on him that reminds him of their situation.

Her hands are underneath his coat. To outsiders it would look like they're just a newlywed couple on the honey moon stage but in reality her gun is pressed painfully on his ribcage, daring him to make a move that she didn't permit. She is fully in control of his actions and at the same time she's smiling at him lovingly like the good little actress she is.

When Erwin tried to talk, Mikasa's hands left his skin to hover above the gun's trigger. Her eyes that were half-lidded from lust five minutes ago, have now turned into a dangerous glint. She's warning him in such a private way that he decides not to push it.

"The basement," He answers briefly. Mikasa had taken it on herself to fish his pocket for his keys. She finds it and promptly throws it at Levi's turned back. It had hit his nape and he gives her an angry glare.

"Don't be a fucking asshole. Move." She gives him a haughty look that he ignores. His hand itches above his gun once more but he decides against it, heeding his girlfriend's warnings.

They let Levi lead them over to the underground parking, the lights are dim and there are only a handful of cars to be found. Fortunately, there are no people around but they don't lower their guards anyway.

Levi halts as he stops in front of Erwin's car.

"It's perfect," He croons "But you don't take care of it as it deserves."

Erwin briefly wonders how Levi would've known that it was his car.

"We do our research too, you know." Mikasa explains as if she's reading his mind. Erwin would've been astounded but he's already reached passed that stage.

Levi disarms the alarm and settles himself inside the car while Mikasa leads Erwin to the back seat. He complies, letting her tie his wrists.

"You've got a pretty swanky car, Inspector." Cheekily she pinches his nose and he gives her a grin.

"Yeah, how could a police officer afford one of these?" Levi interrupts them. Mikasa giggles and pulls down the door of the back seat. She gingerly sits on the passenger's and pulls out her journal, putting her feet up on the plush leather covers of the seat.

"Feet down." Levi and Erwin both scolded. They give each other a stare as both of their lips twitch in amusement. She rolls her eyes at the both of them and resumes writing furiously on her notebook. Levi revs the engine up and drives away while Erwin observes the two, basking in a comfortable silence.

X

A metallic _twing_ pierces through Mikasa's ears. It was hardly audible but since her sense of hearing is very sharp, she quickly hazes her head to look for the source. She spots a white car trailing behind them at a safe distance.

"Babe, someone's shooting at us." She calmly tells Levi, snaking her hands around his shoulders to play with his short hair on the back of his neck. He gives a fleeting smile and quickly turns his eyes back on the road.

"I know. They've been following us for half an hour already."

Erwin glanced at the rear-view mirror to check the car. He recognizes it. It's one of his squad's patrol cars.

"Don't worry, Inspector. They won't kill us," She turns her body to face his and sends him a reassuring smile. "Because we have you." Her grin widens and Erwin chuckles at her cheekiness.

Although Erwin wouldn't admit it, she is right. His team is well aware now that he is missing and that they had kidnapped him. Hanji might've sent them to trail any suspicious behavior.

And the fact that he had Hanji ride his car once, she certainly is very capable enough to have his whole car mapped out, even to the tiniest details. He's sure she's already ordering a retrieval operation in his wake but at the same time she would be careful enough not to let him get hurt. She was far too attached to him that way.

Another clink of metal zings at the pavement they just passed. Levi wonders if it was meant to deter them. They're doing a lousy job of it, if they are.

"This is where our taxes go? To some men that can't even shoot straight?" Levi muses.

"Obviously they're not trying to shoot us." Came Erwin's scathing reply.

"Someone's defensive," Mikasa is biting her lips to what looked like is trying to hold down a bubble of laughter. Erwin ignores their bait.

"Why aren't you shooting them?" Erwin asks. Mikasa gives him a shrug and a yawn as if it's the most natural thing in the world to be chased down.

"Waste of ammo," she answers nonchalantly "Levi—baby, your driving is making me sleepy."

Levi understood it as her permission to go faster, offhandedly ordering him to lose the patrol cars. They lock gazes with each other, silently communicating. When she had grasped his message as well, she nods and steels her gaze back on the road.

"Turn left." She orders, he obeys. She gives him another set of directions that he wordlessly follow that Erwin finds simply fascinating.

Their dynamics were an interesting study but experiencing it first hand is captivating. The sole trust they put on each other is so deep that they both need not to explain themselves any further. They never repeat any of their demands; instead they expect that the other will be complying.

"There's a check point up ahead. Can you fit in the alleyway?" She asks.

"Yes." She gives him a nod and turns back on the road, relaxing a bit on her seat. For Erwin, this is her sign that they're out of danger so he sighs in relief.

Levi drives straight ahead without her directions and they reach a highway somehow. He slows down marginally, slow enough to maintain gas but fast enough for them to create a significant distance between them and the patrols.

"Think your boss will finally send helicopters after us?" She twirls facing him once again. He shakes his head, smiling at her curious peer.

"Nah, we're too cautious of the media. Won't risk it since we all know you're not the one for unnecessary murders."

He could hear her head processing the information, the cogs working overdrive as she scans her brain for the appropriate response.

"Hm? I killed that old lady four months ago," She turns to Levi "Right?" He gives her a nod, only half-interested in the conversation.

"You did." He purrs at her as if he's giving her an award. "To be fair, Mikasa, she identified you so we had to kill her."

She mulls his statement, humming lightly as she thinks about it.

"I guess you're right. But who knows, Chief Inspector. We might go on a rampage." She was biting her lips once again to stop herself from laughing.

Erwin knew better though.

"You may certainly do but with your profile, I wouldn't bet on that so much. We wouldn't put it past you, though. I am your first kidnap victim after all." He states composedly.

"Oh Mr. Smith, you willingly went with us."

She didn't know how right she was.


	8. Baby, Focus

Uhm, sorry about the long wait for this. I was so uninspired with this story and I don't even know why. But anyway, here's another chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can so that this story won't be so cliffhangery (Is that a word?).

Feedback is always appreciated and will encourage me to find that long lost inspiration. *hint hint*

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were married." Erwin commented lightly, piercing the comfortable silence they had indulged in. Mikasa peers at his face with an undecipherable look on her face as Levi <em>tched<em> at him lightly for his intrusion. Erwin briefly wonders if they themselves talk about it.

"I still am." She corrects, nestling her head on her shoulders and continues to look out through the window, her feet still propped up despite both of their incessant pleas not to do so. She ignores their protests and continues her observation.

Erwin had noticed the longing look on her eyes whenever they would pass by a normal family. The corners of her mouth would twitch to a frown and her hands would scratch an itch on her palm that he thinks, isn't even there. His eyes automatically snap to her ring that she twirls with her thumb. He had always assumed it was Levi's but he guesses, so did she. She didn't look like she cared for anyone other than Levi. They have probably devoted themselves to die the moment the other stops breathing.

The conversation stops and Mikasa places her feet down to reach for the glove compartment. She pulls out her tattered journal and began skimming through the pages, her head following her eyes as she glosses over her words. Erwin tries to sneak a peek but Levi sends him a warning growl when he notices. Erwin backs off, not wanting to offend his captors.

"Why did you leave him?" The question leaves his mouth before he could stop himself. The car swivels just a bit, not so much but enough for Erwin to sense that Levi is angry. He's a fantastic driver who can out run a couple of patrollers, even the slightest turn can tell Erwin so much. He's hit the bull's-eye.

"I didn't." She gives him a tight lipped smile as their gazes lock through the rear-view mirror. He contemplates in pursuing the matter but she quickly averts the subject, not wanting to talk about it any further.

"Erwin," She hums "I wonder why you haven't tracked our phones yet, hmm?" She gives him a knowing smirk that he returns with a warm smile of his own. This woman is very sly and he has to be very careful around her if he wants to study them. It also surprises him on how they're able to house their emotions so easily; one moment they can look vulnerable and in a blink of an eye they can look like the heartless murderers that they are. It's very odd and complex.

"I wanted to. Obviously, I didn't get a permit." Erwin peers at Levi who only sneers at him. Levi had been especially grumpy ever since they got in the car but had quietly kept to himself and only talking when he's spoken to.

He could be a lava of information but Mikasa is controlling his responses, twisting it so he knew exactly when to stop.

Mikasa gives him another _tsk_ and she reverts her attention back to her journal.

"Say, I think we need to switch cars. This is too conspicuous and…" Mikasa looks at Erwin, giving him a once over. "Levi. Baby…"

Levi gives half of his attention to Mikasa and raises one of his eyebrows towards her in a silent inquiry.

"I know how much you want to get rid of Mr. Smith but I don't think we should," She places her hands on his thigh to give it a light squeeze. Erwin has already chalked it as her sign of assurance that her plan will work and no matter how much Levi protests, she'll get her way. "Yet." She adds.

"Hmm?" Erwin hums non-committedly, daring her.

"You're useful for now. They're afraid of hurting you." She explains. Her hands close her journal letting it sit peacefully in her lap. Erwin eyes it longingly, there is so much information stored in that little book he could use, but it would be hard to get a hold of it. Not when the both of them are guarding it with their lives.

"And if the time comes they decide that Smith over there is expendable, huh?" Levi sneers at Erwin. Mikasa smiles wickedly that makes Erwin's blood run cold and it reminds him that he's in a car with two murderers.

"Then we dispense him for them." Her innocent tone raises Erwin's blood pressure.

x-x

Their plan was simple. Levi is tasked to drive to the nearest diner while Mikasa is pulling out their disguises. They formulate all of this silently since they've done it so many times and it leaves Erwin hanging, not knowing what he's going to do.

"You'll be staying here." Mikasa answers the voice in his mind as she's pulling a red scarf over her head along with a pair of over-sized sunglasses. "I'll be grabbing food while Levi steals a car. I doubt you'll be able to escape anyway."

"And in the event that you try to, know that my gun is loaded and it's ready to blow your fucking large head off." Levi pipes in with a cold honest tone that makes Mikasa's eyes roll. "Just because we haven't kidnapped anyone, doesn't mean we don't know how to."

"Don't mind him, Chief Inspector. He's just grouchy 'cause he's hungry. He's cute that way, eh?" He wasn't given the time to reply as they both set to work, leaving him alone, tied in his own car.

x-x

Erwin watches them through his car's tinted windows. True to their plan, Mikasa buys their food. If her plan was to blend in, she's surely doing a poor job of it, since most of the male population and maybe a handful of women as well, have been giving her bedroom eyes and it's irking the shit out of Erwin. She's aware, he muses, since her shoulders are especially tense and her head keeps reeling in back and forth; silently observing her potential witnesses. She does not make any unnecessary movements; she's just standing at the back of the line inconspicuously waiting for her turn.

Erwin's eyes leave her for a moment to check over Levi. The men's eyes meet and Levi's hand is dangerously hovering above his right hips where, Erwin guesses, his gun is holstered.

That may well be Levi's weakness. He looks incredibly untrusting of people save for Mikasa, and its drawing him unneeded attention.

x-x

Mikasa looks over her shoulder to check on Levi, the cashier was slow so she had ample time to check on her two men. She _tsks_ when she spots Levi.

_Trouble._

She forgoes the thought of food and buries her hands in her purse to make sure her gun is cocked and ready to go. She pushes the door of the fast-food chain to sprint towards her boyfriend who is currently being eyed by a sheriff.

She approaches Levi with an angry expression. "Fuck, can't you lie low or maybe try stealing a car that's not smack middle of a parking lot. And may I remind you were in broad daylight, you idiot." She hisses through her teeth.

Levi gives her a bored look.

"I don't care." He ignores her sighs of protest and resumes his work, pushing two wires together in attempt to start the car. The engine revs.

Mikasa was about to scold him once more but a clearing of throat stops her.

"Good morning Ma'am. I can't help noticing, but you two look like you're trying to do something fishy." The sheriff gives them a tight smile, both hands on his hips. Levi gives him a look that screamed ,'you-think?' and resumes back to work- Mikasa can handle him on her own.

He hears her mutter something along the lines of _'fucker' _and his personal favorite; _'swine'_. It's cute; he thinks, especially when they're at risk of being caught. Hell, he's hotwiring a car in front of a stupid sheriff and he's still calm because he knows she'll get them out of this mess.

"Oh no officer," She begins; her sickly sweet tone gives Levi diabetes. She look around the lot, the coast is clear. She observes the sheriff's patrol car- no dash cam in sight. She does this in a single flick of her eyes with a sweet smile plastered on her face. "You see, my husband here," She flashes her ring, "Forgot our keys. It's taking him so long since…"

The sheriff must die.

She gives the sheriff a quick shrug of her shoulders. "Since we have no idea what to do."

The sheriff didn't look convinced but gives her the benefit of a doubt. Stupid excuses for stupid people.

"If this car is yours missy, what's the plate and make of it?" His eyes narrow at her, giving the car a slight nod. She laughs nasally, an action she reserves when she's acting.

"The plate is," She lets out a little giggle. "Hot Rod, my husband here is quite the stud. Ain't you, honey?" She pats the driver's seat loudly to catch Levi's attention. He grumbles under his breath right before he wipes the sweat forming in his forehead. "That's right, muffin."

Her smile widens to the point that her eyes form a line of arches. She really didn't like it when he calls her that, but in his defense, he hated it whenever she'd call him stud. Well, serves him right for passing the problem to her.

"It's a 1969 Ford Mustang, officer." She lines the body of the car with a twirl of her fingers, her eyes tracing the movements with a sultry grace. She smiles. "Won't go very fast but it'll get the job done."

"Is that so, Missy?" The officer looks unnerved at their peculiar actions and more so of the fact that Mikasa's aura had changed from bubbly to sinister. He backs out just a bit, his left hand twitching, ready to pull out his gun anytime.

She smells his apprehension and faces him once again before giving him a nod.

"Well, if you two would accompany me downtown, I'm sure we'll be able to—" The sheriff wasn't able to finish his sentence, a loud bang piercing the open air.

"Wrong answer, officer." She stashes her gun back in her purse while she checks the perimeter once more. Nope, still clear.

"Next time, focus on your job so I don't have to kill people." She shuts the door on his feet that makes him scream in pain.

"You bitch." Levi cries. She gives him a hallow laugh.

"I'll go get Smith, sounds like you're just about done." She heads towards Erwin's Lamborghini, leaving Levi groaning in pain.

x-x

"You killed someone." Erwin says as Mikasa unties his bindings, her hair sweeping his cheeks intimately. Her body is pressed up on his sides; her soft breasts delightfully pushed against him that makes him growl just a bit. She ignores his apparent arousal.

"Was asking too much questions. I don't like nosy bastards, as you can see." She gives the ties a hard pull, freeing Erwin finally. She eyes their belongings.

"Look, I can't carry all those shit and I'm not in the mood to kill another person. Can I trust you enough to carry those bags and come with me peacefully?" She sighs, looking over her shoulder to find Levi cradling his injury, but finished with his job, nonetheless. "Besides, Levi looks about ready to shoot you if you so much as try and run."

Erwin nods his head in agreement and to be honest he's in too deep in this new adventure, he's not likely going to trade his freedom for a chance to get to know these criminals.

He pulls a handful of their luggage and heads towards the new car. Well, newly _stolen_ car.

x-x

Levi took the car to the highway on route down south. Mikasa didn't comment, preferring to fall asleep on her seat. Her mouth was wide open and a little drool had already dribbled on her chin, her hair closely resembled a hurricane and her arms looked like they were going to cramp when she wakes up.

"She's adorable," Erwin said casually. He expected for Levi to give him a glare but was internally surprised when he just swept the drool of her chin and licked it off his thumb. Levi's lips twitched just a little bit in what Erwin thinks is a sign of amusement. He really didn't know with the both of them, they could show a myriad of emotions but mean a completely different one than they portray.

"Yeah, she is." Levi answers just as candidly and he shifts his eyes back on the road while stealing glances towards Mikasa every once in a while.

"Take a right by that corner." Erwin directs. He tried to make it sound like Levi had a choice in the matter, unlike how Mikasa would order him to drive.

He assumes he's successful since Levi didn't give any scathing reply.

"We could rent a room by the next block. There's a clean motel. If you want we can eat first." Erwin offers choices.

"She's tired. Let's get a room then we'll kill you." Levi's tone was as deadpanned as ever but Erwin only laughs in reply.

x-x

Erwin had booked the room. Levi had to (begrudgingly) release his wrists and just trust the man despite his instinct not to do so. Still, Levi's hands hovers above his gun holster while he watches Erwin for any suspicious movements. He watches Erwin charm the old lady behind the front desk and he waits for the hag to pick the phone up but was relieved when she hadn't done so.

He proved trustworthy enough since he had handed him a room key and an offer to carry Mikasa up.

Like hell he would allow the motherfucker to carry her. That was stretching it.

Even if he was smaller in stature from Mikasa, he could carry her just as easily as Erwin could. She laces her hands around his neck sleepily and nozzles her head on the slope of his neck. Even if he was carrying Mikasa he would drop her the moment Erwin would attempt to run away from them. His gun is fully loaded and he's ready to strike any moment if the situation calls for it.

"Wh're we?" She murmurs; the sound muffled by his skin that she had buried her lips into.

"A motel, your sex toy here got us a room." She ignores him and turns to look at Erwin who was trailing right behind them.

"Thnkz 'rwin" She slurs and she closes her eyes once more.

x-x

Levi routinely checks the news after he drops Mikasa on the bed. He stops flipping channels when he reaches CNN.

"Still no news about us, huh?"

"No, the one time you were, was a slip on my part. We were too slow to get to the scene and the media had already gotten tipped off."

Erwin lays his body next to Mikasa. He had specifically ordered only one king sized bed that they could share. He thinks Levi was too tired to even complain or he simply didn't care about circumstances or comfort.

After all, you couldn't be picky when you're on the run.

Levi pulls off his shirt and heads towards the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Erwin asks him. Levi gives him a shrug.

"I need to stay awake to stand guard," He looks at Mikasa gently "Then she can patrol."

Erwin notices the dark bags under their eyes, the lines that probably a normal twenty year old like Mikasa shouldn't have. He notices her skin is paler, probably from the lack of sleep and stress.

"I can stay and guard."

Levi snickers at him and stops when he notices that he wasn't joking.

"You're serious?" He gives Erwin a cool regard as he picks up a fresh set of clothes from their bag.

"I can assure you that no one will come." Levi studies him intently. His intense stare boring into every nick and cranny of his brain. Levi is reading him, using his guts to smell out any insincerity. Erwin is calm under his gaze; he lets Levi know through his body that he isn't going to snitch them out.

When Levi was satisfied, he didn't give any response with regards about the matter.

"I should tie you up." Levi narrows his eyes towards Erwin. Since his shirt had been long gone, his gun is now obnoxiously up for view and Erwin knows Levi was itching to pull it out. He doesn't doubt one second that it's loaded.

"That's kinky but I'm fine with the way I am right now."

Levi scoffs at him and slams the door after he enters the bathroom.

x-x

Erwin watches the two criminals sleep. After Levi had reemerged from the shower, he had warned Erwin that he was a very light sleeper and had slept with his gun still hoisted on his leg. It wasn't probably safe but he wasn't a shifty sleeper anyway.

Erwin doesn't doubt that Levi wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He wasn't planning to run anyway. This adventure had proved that he knows too little about the both of them and that the best way to go about it was to sneak in their ranks.

Despite his insistence that he wasn't about to run, Levi had tied him up to the bed next to him so he would be able to monitor his movements. It was loose enough to let Erwin sleep as well, but tight that the strain in his muscles was starting to show.

His thoughts were put to a halt when Mikasa moans in her sleep.

When they're this relaxed, he can hardly assume that they've killed more than the fingers on his hands. They look too old for their ages and when they sleep, they finally look at peace. Mikasa's hands squeezes Levi's waist every once in a while, her hair would sometimes fall on Levi's nose and would cause the latter to unconsciously sniff it out. Levi would smile in his sleep whenever she would snuggle into his arms closer and whenever she would drift away, he would pull her back to him and they would sigh in contentment.

The country's most notorious couldn't be simply this vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Gimmie that review!<p> 


End file.
